My Blood Your Blood Our Blood
by MisguidedNomad
Summary: AU. Elena and Damon meet at a club, a click... Only... Hooking up with strangers isn't all it's cracked up to bed.


Non-cannon. AU. Delena.

* * *

I spotted him sitting in a corner staring at me. I didn't think anything of it; lots of people were staring at me. I was hot and no one could deny it. He smiles as I catch his eyes, and with a jerk of my head I motion for him to come over.

Still smiling, he shakes his head, instead patting the seat beside him. I smile, finish dancing out the song, then make my way over.

I blush slightly as his eyes make their way up my body, clearly checking me out. I don't know why I'm blushing. I know I look good, I dressed especially for this. But that way he looks at me, it's like I dressed for him. That everything I do, everything I am is specifically for him.

I move to sit down beside him, but at the last second he pulls me into his lap. I bite my lip, blush darkening. I have never been with someone so forceful, so gutsy.

I smile down at him as he offers his name. I roll the name around my head, noting it's uniqueness. I laugh to myself as I give him mine. Both of us here, single and attractive. Must be fate. I snort at my brain's cheesiness, thankful he can't hear it over the loud music booming in the club.

We talk for what seems like hours, the fast pace of the club a dull thrumming in the background. It's not long before his hand it squeezing my thigh and I know where this is going. I have known since I was pulled into his lap. I can't say I don't want it, when the truth is I've wanted it since I caught him staring at me.

I smile down at him and with a jerk of my head I gesture towards the door, letting him know I'm ready to go if he is.

All it takes is one nod from him before I'm pulled up and out the clubs entrance.

I hail a cab, rattling off my address quickly as he kisses the side of my neck.

Not long after we enter the cab, we're exiting it in front of my apartment building.

He doesn't let go of me as we make our way up the steps to my door.

His lips against the nape of my neck are distracting as I try to unlock my door.

Finally, finally, I get it and he pushes me in, spinning me around and slamming me against the now closed door.

I giggle at his strength, being dominated always having turned me on. I love how he over powers me, moves me how he wants me. An

Our clothes are like breadcrumbs, scurried on the floor in a trail that leads from my front door to my bedroom.

He pushes me down on the bed, crawling catlike up in between my legs. He smiles up at me and I can't help but spread my thighs in invitation.

His heads between my legs, his tongue licking at the slick folds of my vagina. I moan, turning my head into the pillow. I can feel his eyes on me, feel his smirk against my lips. He's pleased with himself and he should be. I have never felt like this. I have never fallen apart like _this_.

He licks and licks and with each flick of his tongue I get closer and closer to the edge. I moan loudly into the pillow as I feel it coming. All it takes is for him to slip a finger in beside his tongue and I'm gone; thighs clenching around his head and I come. My whole body's racked with it, the orgasm being torn from me. My throat is raw from the scream emit into the pillow, unable to hold it back.

He is still smirking, still licking and I can't take it. It's too much, but at the same time, not enough. I run a hand down my body until I feel my fingers slide into the silky strands of his hair. I grab a fistful, planning on ripping him away, but instead I hold him there. If it's possible, his smirk grows, his tongue flicking faster.

It's not long until another orgasm is pulled from me, and that's it. I pull him up, slamming our lips together. I can taste myself on his tongue, and it just makes me all that more hot. My pussy is throbbing, and I can feel his dick sliding against the wet folds. I moan into his mouth, around his tongue. He swallows the sounds down, his hand caressing my body, inching higher towards my tits.

As his hand grabbed my right breast, he squeezes and I thrust my hips up against him, a smirk of my own forming as his hips stutter.

His mouth trails down my neck, hovering above my pulse point as he sucks at the unblemished skin, his hips having regained their rhythm.

I know he must be tortuously hard, aching for release and I whisper into his ear, begging for him to fuck me.

With a final nip to my neck, he pulls back, pulling away from me. He stands on his knees, his thick blood heavy cock bobbing between us.

It's long and thick and I bite my lip to hold back the moan threatening to leave my throat. I look up at him, his smirk still in place. He knows I want it, want it bad. I'd beg for it if he asked me.

He's got a condom in his hand and although I don't know where it came from, I'm thankful he's thought far enough ahead to bring what he needs. I know it's stupid of me, not having protection, but in this moment, I could care less. He's got it, that's all that matters.

With a practiced ease, he rips the condom packet open with his teeth, sliding the slick latex over the head of his cock with a hiss. It a matter of seconds his shaft is sheathed and he's lining up, hands on either side of my head.

I look up at him, the blunt head of his cock, pressing against my opening. I tense up in anticipation but he doesn't push in. He just hovers above me, looking down at me. I give my hips a thrust up but he pulls back, smirk back on his lips. I pout.

He leans down, kissing my pout away. It's not long before I'm lost in the kiss and I then I moan, mouth open in a 'o' of surprise as he thrusts in, buried to the hilt in one thrust.

I gasp, trying to remember how to pull air into my lungs. I knew he was big, couldn't miss it, but I didn't anticipate this. He's still kissing me – the corners of my mouth, the soft skin that is my eyelids – but for the life of me I can't think. Can't focus on anything, but the thick phallus deep inside of me.

Balancing all his weight on one arm so not to crush me, he slides a hand between us, rubbing at my clit.

And that. Is. it. I can't take anymore. I feel full and with barely any pressure against my sensitive region, I'm coming. Again. I'm tightening around him, squeezing him tighter than should be possible and that's when he pulls out, leaving me empty for the few seconds before he thrusts back in.

I gasp, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck as he fucks me, hard and deep. There's a rhythm to it, something right about and I can't help but push up into it even though my body screams a silent mantra of 'toomuchtoomuch.' But at the same time, I can't help but want more. Feel as if it'll only get better, the more I get.

He thrusting hard and fast, pounding into me with such a finesse I'm sure I'm not the first girl to feel like this. There's no way he's this amazing, this skilled that he's not had a million girls begging for it.

His head is buried in the crook of my neck, I can feel the puff of his breaths against my sweat slicked skin.

He pulls out then, a whine torn from my throat. I could feel it, another orgasm approaching. And I wanted it, yearned for it. I've never felt like this before.

He leans down, winking up at me as he licks at the swollen folds of my pussy. I arch into his mouth, can't help it. I need it. Need to come and he knows this. I know he knows. He knows I know he knows. And I have this thought that he's gonna tease me, make me beg for his mouth, for his dick, for his touch, but he doesn't.

He doesn't tease, he dives in, full force, his tongue in me as deep as it can go.

I want it so bad, to come again and it isn't long before he has me coming twice more, one right after the other on his tongue.

He doesn't give me time to come down from my seconds high, he just slams back in, his girth throwing me again. There is no way I'll be walking normal tomorrow and I can't help but moan at the thought. I try to focus on him, on his cock sliding in and out of my fucked out pussy.

I moan into his ear, begging him for more and he gives it. Pounds me harder and faster, and then his hips get jerky, the puffs of breath against my neck ceasing.

I feel his dick throbbing inside me, know he's coming into the condom. He pulls back, eyes locking on mine. And that's when I notice, the fangs. I want to scream but I'm thrown.

He roars back before lunging forward, sinking his fangs into my neck. I open my mouth, a scream on the tip of my tongue. But with his fast reflexes he's got his palm covering my lips.

I don't notice the trickle of liquid sliding into my mouth. Don't realize he's bleeding into my mouth. All I can do is scream against his palm, hoping against hope I live to see another day.

It's not long before I feel weak, my screams tapering off. He pulls back, blood dripping off his chin.

In a dazed thought I realize it's mine, a fact I already knew. Not of this seems real, but as I fade out, I realize something. Something in my body. It's changing.


End file.
